


Ishmael

by arienai (manala)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manala/pseuds/arienai
Summary: God has heard Ryou, even though he never asked for anything.





	Ishmael

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Ismael by Kent.
> 
> Note: Ishmael means God hears.
> 
> 11 The angel of the Lord also said to her:  
> "You are now pregnant  
> and you will give birth to a son.  
> You shall name him Ishmael,  
> for the Lord has heard of your misery.  
> 12 He will be a wild donkey of a man;  
> his hand will be against everyone  
> and everyone's hand against him,  
> and he will live in hostility  
> toward all his brothers."
> 
> Genesis 16:11-12

Ryou's mother died on the day Amane was born. Ryou loved his mother dearly, more than anything. And so, the first time he saw his little sister, he hated her. With all of his little boy heart.

His father must have realized, for he gave Ryou a gift.

"It's pure gold Ryou. Isn't that amazing? I got it just for you."

Ryou's small hands clutched the Egyptian trinket with all their might.

He doesn't remember anything about the accident. The psychiatrist tells his father that it's absolutely normal. Quite a traumatizing event for a boy so young.

But there were whispers in the neighborhood. Saying that  _he pushed her._

A few weeks after the funeral, Ryou's father tells him they are moving.

Grandma was a devout Christian. She believed in spare the rod, spoil the child.

"Little boys need strict rules, to grow up into good men." She often said.

The bible was Ryou's bedtime story every night. He liked the idea of angels, but the stories were hard to follow.

He ended up memorizing most of them anyway.

Grandma died of a heart attack.

"Well, she was getting old." is what they said.

"But what about the look of horror stuck on her face, when they found her?" were the whispers.

That time Ryou's father didn't bother telling him about the move.

At school, they called him a nerd at first. Later, when his interests were found out, they called him an occult freak.

Ryou hid his Egyptian necklace under his shirt to protect it. Sometimes he sort of felt a pain in his chest, but he didn't think it was anything serious.  
He didn't mention it to anyone.

The bullying stopped little by little. Ryou figured it was caused by some higher power, and felt thankful.  
Like a wish he didn't know he had made, came true.

Sometimes Ryou though he heard somebody's voice, when there was no one around. He didn't tell his psychiatrist about that.

One evening Ryou went to the bathroom and saw someone else reflected in the mirror.  
He heard a laugh and after that, he knew no more.

Ryou wakes up in a desert. Egypt, he thinks. He feels hungry. And sweaty.  
He looks ahead, shielding his eyes from the burning sun. He sees the silhouette of a man.

He is too far away for Ryou to hear him, but suddenly there is a voice in Ryou's head, and he briefly thinks it sounds familiar.

"Do you remember Ishmael?"

The man turns and walks towards Ryou. He has a red cape and white hair.

"I am your Ishmael."


End file.
